Wild Ones Wiki Competition
The real challenge is here - Slogan for WOW Competition Aloha peeps! We are organizing the first season for all users for a competition! Woohoo! Alright, this competition will be organized every year. It is moderated and administrated by TYG Productions, which is me, Wildoneshelper! Each round, you will go and do some exercise and some creative boxes and stuff! Each round, 2 peeps will be kicked out until the winning person! You are divided into two groups. You need at least 20 good edits to advance to this competition and log in without being idle for 3 days. The competition will be first held on 10th July, 2011. Therefore, you will be able to master the contests! The program is as follows: In the last round, the team who has the highest score will have the huge advantage of selecting which kind of vandalism case study. It will be "categories", "copyrights" and "bullies". Teams *Platinum Team: **Junkmaniac **WildWarren *Diamond Team: **Kndlegoman4 **JCRVHELPER Prizes *For non-administrators: You will be a rollback after you win this competition and after when Wildoneshelper becomes the bureaucrat and receive a Wild Ones medal. *For administrators and rollbacks: You will receive a Wild Ones medal and have your decorated box (such as mine) in your talk page! Points First Round *Points are counted by follows: **First to answer - 10 points **Second to answer - 5 points **Third to answer - 2 points **Wrong answer - -1 points **Right answer - 1 point Second Round *Points are counted by follows: **First to create - 10 points **Second to create - 5 points **Third to create - 2 points **Excellent - 5 points **Good - 4 points **Fair - 3 points **Mediocre - 2 points **Bad - 1 point **Poor - 0 points **Terrible - -1 point **Horrible - -2 points **Making Me Gross - -3 points Third Round *Points are counted by follows: **First to answer - 10 points **Second to answer - 5 points **Third to answer - 2 points **The exact answer - 10 points **Good answer - 5 points **Fair answer - 2 points **Way off answer - 0 points Bonus *Answer within 1 hour - 50 points *Answer within 12 hours - 25 points *Answer within 24 hours - 10 points *Answer within 48 hours - 5 points *Answer within 72 hours - 2 points Season 1 Trailer 500px|left Points Platinum Team: 71 points Junkmaniac 63 points WildWarren 8 points Diamond Team: 24 points Kndlegoman4 27 points JCRVHELPER -3 points Pre-first Round This round is a mock test so that contestants will have more understanding about the format. This round who gets the highest points can choose which set of vocabulary. It will end at 1 o'clock in the afternoon on 9/7/11 HKT. Please find the meaning of: 1) Hilarious 2) Meaningful 3) Astonishing 4) Betrayal 5) Bulk Platinum Team: Junkmaniac: 1)Very Funny 2)With lots of meaning 3)Amazing 4)The action of turning against someone 5)Heavy weight WildWarren: 1) Something that is laughable 2) Having a great validity 3) Something incredible 4) Disloyalty against a person 5) The Mass of an object Holacomostai: 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) Diamond Team: Kim kid34 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) Kndlegoman4 1) Funny 2) You know what other mean 3) Best 4) Leaving someone or something 5) Big and fat JCRVHELPER 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) First Round The first round is the English part. You must answer Vocabulary part or you'll be kicked out. The first to answer can get 10 points which can help the team to rise the total score. Find the meaning of: 1) Provoke 2) Rouge 3) Foresee 4) Tenuous 5) Ominous Platinum Team: Junkmaniac: 1)Make someone angry 2)One who is playfully mischievous; a scamp 3)Predict the future 4)Very weak or slight 5)Suggesting that something bad is going to happen WildWarren: 1) To call someone to do something 2) Painting the Face 3) Realize beforehand 4) Unimportant 5) Threatening someone Diamond Team: Kndlegoman4 1)Make somone angry 2) 3) 4) 5) JCRVHELPER 1) 2) Lipstick 3) 4) 5) Second Round Tenses Please fill in the blanks with the appropriate tense. The most mistakes will be kicked out. Amy 1)_____ (be) a worker. Every day, she rides the bus and go to work. However, she 2)_______ (not go) to work on time. Yesterday, she overslept and 3)_______ (rush) down to the bus station without brushing her teeth and eating the breakfast. She 4)________ (wait) the bus for 30 minutes. She was tense. After riding into the bus for dozens of minutes, there was traffic congestion. The bus driver 5)_________ (drive) slowly. This provoked her and began to 6)_______ (scold) the bus driver, “Go faster or I 7)_____ (be) very late!” The bus driver replied that she should have been earlier next time because there would be a traffic jam in that hour. The traffic congestion 8)_______ (last) for 1 hour. When she was at the factory, her boss 9)_______ (criticize) her for being so late that it 10)_____ (be) ready for lunch. She 11)_______ (promise) not to be very late like last time again. She 12)________ (wake) up early. Now, she 13)_________ (buy) a new clock to replace the old one to remind her that she should wake up in the fixed time. She 14)________ (buy) a new car in next month and 15)__________ (drive) by herself to prevent waiting the bus for too long. Platinum Team: Junkmaniac 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) 6) 7) 8) 9) 10) 11) 12) 13) 14) 15) WildWarren 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) 6) 7) 8) 9) 10) 11) 12) 13) 14) 15) Diamond Team: Kndlegoman4 1) is 2) did'nt go 3) run 4) waited 5) drived 6) scolding 7) will be 8) lasted 9) critcized 10) will be 11) promised 12) waked 13) bought 14) bought 15) drove Category:Contents Category:Contests